Petra R. Douglas
The good little daughter. Petra is the youngest of 5 daughters and now an orphan after her father died a year ago. Growing up she would always do what she was told, always wanted to please her loving parents. But after being in a car crash that killed her mother and her father dying of cancer she is largely alone. She began to try and seek out companionship without knowing where to look. However a chance encounter with a fossilised succubus changes her and her friends lives forever, as she gets a chance to be in first place rather than last. Characteristics * Name: Petra Rose Douglas * Aliases: Vanity * Age: 16 * Hair: Ginger (Pre-transformation), Vibrant Ginger (Post-Transformation) * Eyes: Dull Brown (Ginger Red in Succubus and post-transformation) * Likes: Her sisters, her friends, romance/love novels, smutty novels, getting good grades, gymnastics, Ryle (Major crush) * Dislikes: Crowds (old), being the last in everything, lacking confidence * Family: Mother and Father (Deceased), 5 sisters (Abroad) Appearance Casual Prior to her transformation Petra was a mousy but cute young girl with faded orange hair, a slim frame and heavy freckles. She stood only 4'8ft with a small A-cup chest and was a tiny girl. She often wore her hair in a messy bowl like cut, as she couldn't do anything with it, but often wore medium length dresses and a blue buttoned shirt. She also wore a headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. After her transformation, she is now a stunning beauty. She now stands at 5'3" with a slender athletic build with a small six pack on her abs, slim cut waist with long sexy legs, heart-shaped buttocks, and to her astonishment is sporting a D cup breast size. Her hair is now a vibrant ginger red cascading down her back to her buttocks with bangs on her forehead combed to the right but still messy enough to crown her forehead, and has two bangs cascading down her breasts and braided, and is highlighted orange on the inside of her hair, giving her hair a fiery look. And her once dull brown eyes are now a lovely shade of Ginger red as well. Succubus As a Succubus Petra does not grow and maintains a similar form to her human one. Her skin however takes on a slight yellow tint and her eyes shift to a fiery red. Her skin contains several red rune marks on her shoulders, outer left hip and a small mark like a fiery red sun under her left eye. Her horns often head out of her forehead and curl up a good foot in height, ending near the seven foot mark - making them a tad inconvenient for doors. Her tail posses a simple dagger like ending and her 11 foot wingspan is coloured black with red membrane for the wings. Clan Attire Background Petra was a meek girl who never really knew how to speak up for herself. The youngest of six sisters she could never quite voice her concerns, fears or even troubles, especially when to Petra, her sisters lead far more interesting lives. Still loved by her parents she was the sweet youngest child of a family of impressive sisters who all went on to successful things Petra was still in High School when her parents were killed in a drink driving accident when a drunk stag party slammed into their car killing everyone involved. Left in care of two of her sisters she has no one to really support her apart from her family, who jobs keep them away from home. Lacking confidence and being meek as hell she shrank back into herself until two girls Catlin and Liza decided to help her out and gain some confidence. Through this she would be introduced to Ryle Stone who she developed a massive crush on, along with her friends. Due to this they all agreed to meet Ryle during a school trip to duck out and have some alone time together but during the event they accidently stumbled in on an illegal trade of artefacts. During which they were accidently infected when an urn containing the ashes of a long dead Succubus showered over them. Over the next few weeks Petra noticed a lot of changes in herself. For one the normally un-atheltic girl developed a sexy six pack as if she had been running for years. Then her chest began to fill out, with the poor girl burning through her pocket money on bras. Moreover she began to seek Ryle out more and more as she began to feel lost without him. During this Ryle saw Petra grow inch by inch before his eyes as further changes came about with her and her friends Liza and Petra. Quickly followed as a blue syrup began to flow out of her hands. Terrified by the sudden changes Petra ran out of the flat and into the streets where she was soon covered by the syrup her body was creating, encasing her in a cocoon. This cocoon would eventually be discovered by Carla Barkin and Catherine 'Kitty' (Placeholder), and when she emerged a succubus, she was confused and unsure of what she was doing she accidently took Carla advances the wrong way and kissed her, and then accidently hypnotised Kitty, bending both girls accidently to her will. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Succubus - Pawn Class' Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Succubus Category:Franklin High Category:The Yagari Household Category:Ansland Clan